


Valentine’s Day: First Date:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Date/Date Night, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Valentine’s Day, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wanted to plan their first real date, What did he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Valentine’s Day: First Date:

*Summary: Danny wanted to plan their first real date, What did he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

“Where are we going, Danny ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they were going out on Valentine’s Day as a couple in love. For the first time in seven years, They made their move, & took the important step in their new relationship.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said with a reassuring smile, “You are gonna love it, Trust me”, He put so much work into this date, & prays that it goes off well. He knows that his lover is romantic, The Black wants to show off his romantic side too.

 

They got to the restaurant, & the former seal was amazed at how beautiful it is, & it had the perfect setting for their romantic evening. They were immediately shown to their table. The Couple took in their setting, & enjoyed their time together.

 

“I really love this, Danno, This is perfect”, The Loudmouth Detective agreed, & said, “It’s the perfect compromise, A restaurant by the beach, I thought you would like that”, & Steve was happy with the choice, & told him so.

 

“I am glad that you took the initiative, This is exactly what we need”, & they shared a sweet kiss, & they enjoyed their meal, & talked about everything under the sun. The couple decided to do a walk on the beach.

 

The sun was setting, which made it even more perfect, They stopped for a second, & Steve said, “I love you, Danno”, ”I love you too, Super Seal”, They continued their walk, & quality time together.

 

The End.


End file.
